Holiday in Hudson
by The Island Writer
Summary: Before going to visit his wife at Canyon Ranch, Rufus decides to make a detour to Hudson to see his daughter….and ex-wife.


Holiday in Hudson 25/12/2010 19:09:00

He really didn't know how it happened. He was planning on going to visit Lily for Christmas, but he was still so furious with her. It was like she was reverting back to her old ways…or maybe she never changed. He always liked to think she did though. Once they finally got together and married he thought she let go of the coldness façade she always carried.

He thought he broke in a bit. Chiseled away the ice that covered her heart. She had a beautiful heart. He knew that, but her life and experiences, hardened it a bit. He was more than happy that after they got married she seems to have a better relationship with her children. It thrilled him that she was around more and just accepted him for who he was. He didn't need to put on airs around her. She knew he was just Rufus Humphrey from Brooklyn and the only thing he could offer her in abundance was love.

Everything seemed so perfect for awhile. They spent time with their children, took time out for themselves, and built the relationship they wanted for twenty years. He didn't exactly know when it started. Perhaps when she thought she was sick? The lying about going to see her mother when she was really going to Florida to get her treatments with William. Maybe before? He didn't know….he didn't want to admit it.

The lies just kept coming. She was just so damn good at it. Now, this whole Serena fiasco, he knew it was a lie from the past and he couldn't believe how calculating she was. He had to say he even felt bad for Chuck. He still had no clue why she was taking the company away. It was even low for her.

Sighing, his head was still reeling and he couldn't help but wonder what else she was keeping from him.

He noticed a bright green sign in the distance, already knowing by heart what it said.

_**Welcome to Columbia County**_

_**Hudson: ¼ miles ahead**_

He looked at his watch realizing he made good time. But then again he had made the drive from Hudson and back into the city a million times. He knew all the short cuts, back roads, and scenic routes. At times he missed living in Hudson. It was a nice quite town. A wonderful place to raise a family.

Driving he felt like he was on autopilot. When he was in the city he made the split second decision and turned south as he exited and never looked back. He missed his daughter and wanted to see her for Christmas. He could spend the New Year with Lily. Besides, he needed to clear his head and gather his thoughts before he went to see his wife.

Traveling down Warren street he looked at each of the stone front buildings. Sinclair's Irish Pub, the old Civic Drive-in, Alison's new art gallery, and finally the little stone church where he got married. He turned on Ahrens Drive at the end of the street and took it all the way down to the last townhouse on the left. Turning off his car he looked up to his old home with the large red door. An ornate Christmas wreath hung from a sizeable brass knocker. Looking in the rearview mirror he saw his bags sitting in the backseat. Deciding to leave them in the car he opened the door and quickly jogged up the snowy cobblestone steps and rang the doorbell.

He heard footsteps then his daughters voice saying she'd get the door. He heard the deadbolt unlatch and then open revealing his daughter.

"Dad!" she looked at him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hey honey," he half smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Dad," she said again tentatively reaching out and giving him a hug. "Merry Christmas."

Smiling he held his daughter close before pulling away and looking at her. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes," she laughed, moving to let him in. She quickly closed the door and rubbed her arm. "Dad why aren't you in the city? Where's Lily?"

"We'll talk about it later," he looked at her. "I wanted to come see you."

"Honey who's at the….Rufus?" Alison walked into the entryway. "What?"

"Hey Al," he smiled. "Merry Christmas."

Surprised, Alison walked up to Rufus and gave him a hug. "Well Merry Christmas to you too," she looked around. "Are you…alone?"

"Oh, yeah…yeah," he nodded. "Wanted to come see Jenny," he wrapped his arm around her.

Jenny and Alison both glanced at each other before looking at Rufus. "Well come on in," Alison held out her hand. "Give me your coat."

Rufus took off his shoes and unbuttoned his coat and scarf and handed it to her. "I'm not intruding or anything? Having anyone over?"

"You just missed grandma and gramps," Jenny walked into the living room and plopped on the couch.

"Mmm…" Rufus sat in the chair by the window.

"You want anything to drink…eat?" Alison asked sitting on the edge of the couch by Jenny.

"No, I'm fine," he smiled softly looking up at Alison. "Thanks."

The room turned quiet, each of them not really knowing where to look. Jenny knew that she hadn't parted on good terms with her father so she was a bit surprised to see him and even more surprised that Lily didn't come with them. Something wasn't right. "Well mom and I were just about to make some hot chocolate and watch _It's a Wonderful Life_."

Rufus relaxed back in his chair a little bit. "Good to see traditions haven't changed," he laughed.

Alison nudged Jenny on the shoulder. "Why don't you go make us some and I'll start the movie up. Make sure you get your dad some extra marshmallows," she winked.

"Okay." Jenny eyed her mother realizing she wanted to talk with him.

"Thanks, Jen," Rufus took a deep breath, keeping his eyes glued to the television.

Alison watched her ex-husband and she instantly knew something was bothering him. She was still able to read him. Every dip, every curve of his face told a story. He was always like an open book to her. Eighteen years of marriage will do that to you. She leaned her elbows on her knees and looked directly at him. "What's going on?"

He turned to look at her, "Nothing, I just wanted to see Jenny. I didn't want her to think that I was still mad at her."

"You didn't have to drive an hour and a half to tell her that," her brow narrowed. "On Christmas Eve."

"I wasn't doing anything," he shrugged.

"I'm sure…Lily would like you to be home," she tried to look at him. "Aren't you having a party or something?"

"No….no party."

"Rufus cut the-" she was interrupted by the doorbell. "Who now?" she tired to look out the window. Getting up she walked over to the door and opened it. "Dan!" she smiled. "What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming," she touched his cheek. "Your father didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell him. It was kinda a last minute decision. Dad left this morning. He's driving across country. Lily's at Canyon Ranch."

Alison mentally took in everything Dan was saying. "Your dads in the living room."

"What?" he peaked his head around the corner. "Dad?"

"Dan!" Rufus got up from his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I could ask you the same thing." He looked between his mother and father. "I thought you were on your way to Canyon Ranch to see Lily?"

"I wanted to see your sister first."

"And Jenny is?" he looked around.

"Right here." She walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot coco handing one to each of her parents. "Took you long enough."

"You knew your brother was coming?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, he texted me an hour ago," she walked back into the kitchen. "He wanted to surprise you."

Dan kicked off his shoes and landed on the couch next to his dad. "Well isn't this….campy."

"So you guys are….staying for dinner I take it?" Alison looked at them both.

"You know it," Dan laughed rubbing his stomach. "Not going to miss your stuffing mom."

Alison got up and looked at Rufus. "Well I'm going to need to pick up some groceries then. Rufus."

"What?" he looked at her.

"Get up," she put her hand on her hip. "I know you don't expect me to go alone to get all this stuff and then cook it too."

"Oh," he took a drink of his coco. "Yeah I'll help."

She walked over to the hall closet and grabbed their coats. "Honey," Alison popped her head into the kitchen. "Your father and I are running out real quick. "Hold down the fort."

"Okay," she walked out holding two more mugs."

"Come on Humphrey," she grabbed his arm. "We're going to the store."

"Alright." He sighed putting on his coat definitely not wanting to have the conversation he knew was going to happen on the drive. He quickly tied his shoes then gave a glance at his kids who were sitting on the couch talking in hushed tones no doubt about him.

Alison grabbed her purse and keys off the counter before following him out the door. "I'll drive," she unlocked her jeep.

Rufus hopped in looking around her car. "New?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "Like it?"

"Yeah," he touched the dash. "You some hot-shot artist now?" he smirked.

"Pays the bill," she backed out the driveway. She tried to look at Rufus out of the corner of her eye but he was staring out the passenger side window. Pulling out onto Warren Street she turned left and followed the road back into town.

"I know you want to ask," Rufus didn't move. "You're never this quiet.

"It's none of my business," she turned left. "We're not married remember?"

"Funny," he rolled his eyes.

She kept driving down the road, hoping that he would tell her on his own time. She knew they weren't married anymore, but they still talked especially now with Jenny living with her. Making a split second decision she turned into the tiny parking lot and parking the car.

"I thought we were going to the store?" he looked out the window. "Why are we at Sinclair's?"

"You need a drink," she opened her door.

"Al," he sighed.

"Come on," she hopped out. "The kids won't miss us."

"Just one," he followed her inside. He looked around the tiny neighborhood bar not remembering the last time he wasn't actually in it, but could remember everything about it. The pool table was still in the back by the pay phone. The wooden dartboard hung by the same rusty nail across from the jukebox. And the barstools still had missing rungs on the back. "Well this place doesn't change much."

"Nope," she laughed.

"Well…well…well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Joe," Rufus sighed sitting down at the bar.

"What the hell do we got here?" Joe tossed his rag over his shoulder looking between Alison and Rufus. "Fucking flashback '99!"

"Shut up Joe," Alison tossed her purse on the counter. "Get us a couple beers."

Joe eyed her for a moment before reaching down and grabbing some beers from the cooler.

"Now I remember why I hate small towns," Rufus brushed his hand through his hair. "Everyone's in your business."

"Including me," she turned to him as Joe sat down their beers. "What's going on?"

"Al," he sighed.

'Rufus you can't just show up at my house out of the blue being all sulky and not think I'm going to ask what's wrong. Did she leave you?"

"What?" he turned to look at her. "No, she didn't leave me," he took a swig of his beer. "She went to Canyon Ranch," he popped a few peanuts in his mouth. "I'm driving down to see her tomorrow."

"You're going to spend Christmas on the road," she frowned. "Rufus."

"What?"

"Just stay with us for Christmas," she looked at him. "You shouldn't be alone."

"Don't you think that's…"

"What?" she rolled her eyes. "You're with your kids. Lily made a choice. Make yours." She picked her bottle back up and took another drink.

Rufus leaned his elbow on the bar, knowing that she was probably right. He'd rather spend Christmas with his kids than being alone on the road with his thoughts. "You'd mind if I stay?"

"Oh come on," she laughed. "Course not. You can stay in the spare room. You know Dan and Jenny would like it. When was the last time you three were all together? Besides," she sighed. "I think you and Jenny could use a good talk. She has stuff she wants to tell you."

"Yeah I know," he finished his beer, looking at Joe for another. "She left before we were able to discuss anything."

"Well," Alison held up her beer bottle. "Here's to….a holiday in Hudson."

Rufus hesitated before clinking his bottle to hers.

* * *

"She did what!" Jenny's eyes turned large.

"He's been in jail the entire time," Dan shook his head.

"And everyone thinks I'm conniving," she rolled her eyes. "Lily's in the class all by herself."

"She could go to jail for this," he shook his head.

Jenny laughed, "She's a van der Woodsen. She's not going anywhere, you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm worried about dad, I feel bad for him," he sighed. "Lily keeps lying to him. Keeping these secrets. I can tell it's getting to him. And then she just up and left to a spa," he shook his head. "Do you realize this is like the second Christmas in a row they haven't been together?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that," she nodded. "We were both here last year. We ichatted with dad while he was on his ski trip."

"Can't even trust family," she got up looking out the window.

"We can ours," he nodded.

"Kinda weird isn't it?" she turned to look at him. "All of us being together again. Here in Hudson. Like the old times."

"You like it don't you?"

"You know I'd be lying if I said I didn't. We don't belong in the UES. You know that."

"You wanted to."

"I didn't know the price I'd be paying at the time. I learned the hard way."

"Sure did," he sighed. "I hope you're done with all that."

"There's nothing for me there. I'm focusing on Parson's now," she sat down on the piano bench. "I need to build up my collection again. I got things to keep me busy."

"Good," he finished up his coco. "No matter what anyone says I can tell you've changed. Hudson's done you some good."

She rolled her eyes. "It's all those artists impressionist classes mom drags me to."

"Speaking of mom," he glanced at his watch. "Where are her and dad?

* * *

"She did what!" Alison was amazed. "How could you…why…"

"I don't know," he sighed. "It comes from Cece…those warped values she instilled in her."

"Rufus," she looked at him. "A mothers influence only goes so far. Lily's a grown woman. She knows better."

"She wanted to protect Serena…"

"…by putting an innocent man in jail," she shook her head.

"She didn't know he was innocent," he took another drink. "She just figured."

"You keep making excuses for her," she looked at him.

He sighed, "She's my wife."

"Then why are you here….confused….and telling me this and not with her?" Alison drank down the rest of her beer and looked over to Joe motioning for two more.

"Stop acting like you know everything," he rolled his eyes. "Or psychoanalyzing or whatever you're trying to do."

"Just trying to figure you out. You kind of remind me of Jenny when she first came back."

"What do you mean?" he looked up at Joe when he sat another beer in front of him.

"She knew what she did was wrong. She did," Alison thought for a moment. "But she made excuses for why she did it. Or excuses for the actions of others trying to justify it," she shrugged. "I think it's an Upper East Side thing. If you can talk a good game after awhile the lines begin to blur. You forget what's right and what's wrong because there aren't any consequences."

He knew everything she said was true and was kind of annoyed by it. "You're right," he sighed. "Lily and I have such different parenting styles. She likes to just forget things ever happened and move forward. I couldn't do that with Jenny. She needed to learn."

"Jenny did," she agreed. "I didn't even noticed her when she came home. It was hard for awhile. And I was angry…angry with her. Angry with you for letting things go so far. Angry at myself," she looked at her beer. "I had some pretty interesting art work for awhile," she laughed in spite of herself.

"I bet," he laughed with her. "Make a Rufus voodoo doll this time? Or how about some plays where I tragically die?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Hand me the rolling pin," Jenny held out her hand. "It's sticking."

"Since when did you become so domestic," he laughed handing it to her. "Last I saw, you liked to watch the chef cook your meals."

"Oh shut up," she swatted his stomach. "Mom and I always cooked the holiday meals. 'Mr. let me take the cranberry sauce out of the can.' "

"Hey," he laughed grabbing the pie tin. "It's my specialty."

Jenny shook her head as she rolled out the pie crust and set it in the tin. "Poor in the pumpkin filling," she looked in the oven to check the ham.

"Still like to bark orders I see. Good to know something didn't change," he grinned grabbing the spatula.

"And it's good to see you still follows those orders," she smirked.

"Ha, ha."

Jenny walked a crossed the kitchen and opened the pantry and pulled out the potatoes. "Do you think dad and Lily are going to make it?"

Dan looked up for a minute. "They've sure had their fair share of crap thrown at him.

"Yeah," Jenny pulled out two potatoes peelers then stood over the trash can. "You just never know anymore," she pulled up a chair. "I always thought mom and dad were perfect for one another. And look what happened there."

Dan pushed the pie across the counter and grabbed a potato. "Mom and dad were young when they got married. They changed. It's happens. Besides you know they're both happier now then they have been in a long time."

"True."

"Dad and Lily will be fine. They just need to work on it."

She started to peel the potato. "As long as Lily doesn't turn into Cece I think they'll be okay."

He laughed, "And no more skeletons in her closet."

"I don't know if I'd count on that one," she laughed.

"Maybe the spa will suck all her impurities out," he moved next to the sink.

"Touché."

* * *

"And then you fell over and the pie landed all over your face!" Alison laughed till her sides hurt. "And you were so mad because all the neighbors saw!"

"You knew I was going to fall!" he eyed her. "You saw the ice and you let me walk across the street anyways.

Her eyes turned large as she continued to laugh. "I did no such thing! You were all mad at me because your mother said my pie tasted better. You huffed and puffed your way down the street."

"I don't huff and puff," he finished his forth beer.

"Yeahh…" she rolled her eyes.

Joe walked in front of them. "Shots on the house," he set two glasses down. "Hudson Hammer's," he grinned. "For the Humphrey's."

"I'm not a Humphrey," she took it.

"You change your name?" he turned to her.

"Well….no," she tossed her head back and forth. "Not technically."

"Technically?"

"Once you make a name for yourself as an artist and people start buying your pieces you can't exactly change your name."

"Uh-huh," he picked up his shot. "Well then, bottoms up, Humphrey."

She clicked her shot glass with his. "Bottoms up."

* * *

Dan took the ham out of the oven and set it on the counter, before tossing in the pie. "They better appreciate this," he set the timer.

"I think they got lost," she looked out the window.

"Meh," he shook his head. "It's Christmas Eve. It's probably busy. There's only one grocery store.

"I guess I could start on the salad. I have to wait till they get home to do anything else."

"I think this is about the time we start missing the cooks and Larissa," he laughed.

"Right," she grinned.

Opening the fridge she pulled out the lettuce. She tossed Dan a few carrots and cucumbers. "Heads up."

"Whoa!" he caught the vegetables, setting them on the counter. "Remember that one Christmas when we were having that pie bake off. And Grandma Humphrey was the judge."

Jenny started to laugh, "And dad got mad that he lost and wanted Mrs. Kennedy across the street to taste the pie and then slipped and fell on his ass in the middle of the road."

"Mom was laughing so hard and he got so pissed," he smiled remembering. "Remember when Sam from Lincoln Hawk used to come every year dressed up as Santa when we were little. He would give us like old candy canes that tasted like smoke."

"And he smelled like he just left a bar," she turned on the faucet washing the lettuce.

"No worse than cece herself," Dan laughed. "I'd like to see those two go at it."

"Cece could drink him under the table," she knew.

"She can drink anyone under the table," he looked around. 'Where's the cutting board?"

"Drawer next to the sink," she pointed. "Those were some of my favorite Christmases. Mom and dad always made them special."

"It was always about family," he agreed. "We may not of had a lot…."

"But it was always perfect."

* * *

Alison looked down at the jukebox before very unsuccessfully pushing in a quarter. "Rufusss! Come here!"

"What?" he swiveled his chair around.

"Come dance!"

"No."

"Oh come on you poop," she walked over to him and pulled him off his stool. "See if you remember this song."

"You know I don't dance," he spun her around.

"_Sha la la la la la_…." She grinned. 'What like I do?"

"You and this song," he rolled her eyes, laughing as she danced around.

"_Me and Mr. Jones tell each other fairy tales_," she slurred.

"_And we stare at the beautiful women_," he laughed, the words coming to him.

Alison pointed at him, "_And she's staring at yooou_!"

Rufus took her hand and spun them around again. The alcohol was finally starting to affect him and for the first time in a few days he started to relax. He moved around the dance floor with her laughing at her goofy moves and doing a few himself.

"_Well I'm a paint my picture_," she sang along. "_Paint myself in blue, red, black and grey_." Alison shook her head back and forth, as her blonde hair bounced up and down.

Rufus thought she looked like she was head banging which made him laugh even harder as he continued to sing. _"If I knew a Picasso, I would buy myself a grey guitar and sing!"_

"_Mr. Jones and me!"_ they both sang in unison. _"Sha la la la la la!"_

Rufus took both of her hands and pushed her back before bringing her in and dipping her back. "Sha la la la la la…"

Quickly bringing her back up, Alison wrapped her arms around Rufus's neck to keep from falling. Their faces were mere inches apart as the song ended. They stared at each other for a moment before Rufus reached over and brushed her blonde hair from her eyes. Alison could feel Rufus's breath just barely touching her face. She swallowed hard as she felt his hand on her back. Without even thinking she reached forward and kissed him.

The kiss lasted merely seconds before she pushed herself away. "Oh my God I'm sorry I…"

Before she knew what happened from the first time Rufus leaned back in and kissed her. That kiss was over even quicker then the first and when Alison opened her eyes she stared directly at him. "What the hell was that?"

Rufus immediately back away and then quickly made his way to the door and walked out. Alison stood in the middle of the dance floor still stunned at what just happened. She bit her lip and tried to gather her thoughts. She walked back up to the bar and grabbed their coats. She opened her purse to pull out some money.

"Don't worry about it," Joe held up his hand. 'That entertainment was payment enough," he made kissing noises.

"I hate you," she rolled her eyes and walked out. She was a bit disoriented and it was now dark outside. She looked around the parking lot and she noticed Rufus standing against the building next door. She sighed and walked over to him.

"It's my fault," she tired to look at him. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you. I sorry."

"It's my fault too," he said quietly, kicking a stone. "Shit."

"Stuff happens."

"Stuff happens!" he looked at her. "Stuff happens? Shit, Alison I kissed you. I'm married!"

"And that doesn't mean you love her any less." She said, taking a deep breath, a pang hitting her a bit. She didn't realize until that moment how hard it was still to say. "It didn't mean anything Rufus."

"Just that I'm a damn hypocrite," he turned around seeing his reflection in the shop window.

She sat on the ledge of the window leaning against the glass. "Why are you a hypocrite?"

"Because Lily told me she did the same thing over the summer with William. And I was so upset with her," he sighed. "And that it mattered a lot to me. And we weren't even married then."

She chose her words carefully. "Rufus we…we got caught up in the moment. It's not like we planned for it to happen…nor want it to happen again," she looked up at him to make sure he was listening. "I know how happy you are being married to her, and you're just confused now with everything that happened. We were drinking…and it just happened. I mean….it's just that comfort level. Who else besides your wife can you say you completely relax around? It's just me, Rufus. Besides," she laughed, "You know I don't want you."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the ledge next to her. "I guess I can see how things happen. I still feel guilty about it.

"Meh," she knocked her shoulder against Rufus's. "Just tell Lily I seduced you with my singing."

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to tell her. Nor anyone else for that matter," she felt the winters breeze hit her face. "Besides it was like kissing my brother."

"Ouch," Rufus laughed touching his heart. "Harsh."

"Come on," she stood pulling him by his hand. "Let's walk to the store and sober up. Our kids are probably about to call the police looking for us."

"And we call them irresponsible," he followed her down the street.

"Well they learn from the best."

* * *

Dan and Jenny both sat at the kitchen table playing _Sorry! _Jenny picked up Dan's red piece putting it back in the home position. "Too bad!"

"You cheat!"

"Cheat!" she looked at him. "How did I cheat?"

"You stacked the deck," he pointed at the cards.

"I absolutely did not!" she laughed. "You just suck."

"Hey, hey," Rufus walked into the kitchen setting the grocery bags on the counter. "You two play nice!"

Alison walked in behind them. "I smell food," she smiled.

"Dan and I cooked," she got up from the table. "Well, what we could."

Rufus walked up to the pumpkin pie. "Pie," he grinned.

"Ham, salad, potatoes," she looked around her kitchen. "Well…well…well you two. What do you know, Rufus," she grinned. "Our children aren't helpless after all."

"Hey," Jenny elbowed her mother. "Where were you two?"

"Yeah," Dan started to pick up the board game. "We felt abandoned."

"Oh hush," she started to unpack the groceries. "The store was…packed."

Rufus looked at her then back to the kids. "Well who's ready for a Humphrey Christmas Eve dinner?"

They all raised their hands. Jenny helped Dan pick up the pieces to the game and then walked passed their parents and into the living room.

"Did you smell..." Jenny looked at her brother.

"Santa Claus?" they both said in unison.

They both eyed each other and laughed. "This is probably the last time this is ever going to happen," Dan spoke up. "Let's go enjoy this holiday."

"You're right," Jenny followed him back in the kitchen. "Holiday's here are always the best."


End file.
